csofandomcom-20200223-history
M16A4
The Colt M16A4 (Wikipedia) is a 3-round burst game point assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. Its Terrorist counterpart is the AN-94. Overview The M16A4 is an assault rifle which only fires in 3-round burst. It has medium accuracy and does higher damage than the AN-94 due to its caliber being 5.56 NATO and its 3-round burst shooting mode. It has very fast reload time. Advantages *Decent accuracy *Cheap price *Fast reload Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Not suitable for close-quarter combat due to its weight and low rate of fire *Only available for players at a certain level, depending on each region *Purchasable only for the Counter-Terrorist *Unable to fire in full auto Events Japan :22 December 2010 M16A4 was released and it can be purchased by the players that are Level 15 and above. Indonesia :11 April 2012 M16A4 was released alongside AN-94, M14 EBR and Cobble. It can only be purchased by players that are Level 18 and higher. Singapore/Malaysia :May 9, 2012 M16A4 was released alongside AN-94, Suzhou and Dual Infinity Final. It can also be purchased via Veteran Assault Rifle Set. It can only be used by players who are Second Lieutenant or higher. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Used by Navy Seals and seen holding by Gerrard in a promotion poster. Tips *Always try to aim for the head in close-quarter combat, otherwise you will get killed due to its burst-fire disadvantage. *For middle-range combat, aim at the chest, the bullets might hit the enemies head. *For long-range combat, aim for the gut area. *Always move left to right when using this weapon to avoid getting shot by full-auto assault rifles. Comparison to FAMAS Positive *Higher damage (+1) *Lower recoil (-8%) *Higher clip size (+5) *Shorter reload time (-1.1 seconds) Neutral *Same accuracy (10%) *Same ammo type (5.56 NATO) *Has 3-round burst fire mode Negative *More expensive (+$550) *Lower rate of fire (-3%) *Heavier weight (+10%) *Has level restriction M4A1 Positive *Cheaper (-$300) *3-round burst fire mode *Faster reload time (-1.2 seconds) Neutral *Same clip size (30 / 90) *Same ammo type (5.56 NATO) Negative *Does lower damage (-2) *Less accurate (-2%) *Higher recoil (+2%) *Lower rate of fire (-6%) *Heavier (+5%) *Cannot attach silencer *Has level restriction AN-94 Postive *More accuracte (+1%) *3-round burst (+1) *Faster reload time (-0.4 seconds) Neutral *Same weight *Has level restriction *Same knockback and stun power *Same price ($2800) Negative *Does lower damage (-1) *Higher recoil (+1%) Gallery M16 bolt.jpg|Drawing File:M16a4_viewmodel.png|View model M16 reload.jpg|Reloading File:M16a4_worldmodel.png|World model File:M16a4_shopmodel.png|Shop model M16a4.gif|Shoot and reload Cs militia0014.jpg|In-game screenshot 500px-Garrerd_with_m16a4.jpg|Gerrard with M16A4 File:When_us_meet_russia.JPG|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M16a4_hud.png|HUD icon m16a4cp.png|China poster m16a4cp.jpg|Ditto Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Trivia *The M16A4 is the standard service rifle for the US army after the M4A1. *The weapon is jungle-camouflaged and foregrip installed. *The real-life M16A4 can be triggered between semi-automatic or three-burst fire modes. *The Colt logo can be clearly seen while reloading. *This rifle can still be presented to players below the designated level. *This weapon is also called 'Space Age Weapon' because it is made of plastic. *This rifle has four generations and two different names. *This is the first weapon with a level limit. *The drawing animation is based on the M4A1 in Condition Zero. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Colt Category:American weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Camouflaged weapon Category:Weapons with 3-round burst functions Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Eugene Stoner Category:Level-restricted weapons Category:Point weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with burst-fire abilities Category:American